Laying!
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Counts on how many times Austin and Ally have wanted to... Not be embarrassed, Kiss your boyfriend, Slap your future mother in law/ mother for making an awkward moment happen, tell your best friend she's embarrassed you and wanted to hold your unborn baby. Austin & Ally one shot


_**I DONNOT OWN A & A **_

_**I hope you all read and review this story. Good or bad reviews. Please it means SO much. ASAP you read this one shot review. Even a simple: Good is enough for me to know that you like this one shot or any of my story's. While I've got your attention, read EIGHT MEETERS another one of my storys. Theres ton's of Auslly in it. :D **_

_**Here LAYING! **_

_**:D**_

_**Laying! **_

_**3rd Person.**_

The music partners lay in Ally's bed. The duo is asleep. They stayed up singing through all of last night singing a writing a new song.

"Darlin' or Daring's." Ally's mother trys to wake the pair.

Austin opens one eye. He sits up and looks at Penny expectantly.

"Wake up Ally for me. Breakfeast is downstairs." Penny tells him and she walks out the door.

"Alls. Wake up. Come on sweetie. Get up." He shakes her.

"What I'm tired? You know I love you and all but please do piss off when I'm trying to sleep." She says.

"I thought I was cranky in the morning." He mutters. This earns him a pinch in the thigh.

"Breakfeast is downstairs." She sits up grabs all her clothes from yesterday and runs into the bathroom to get changed.

Five minutes later Austin and her are walking down the stairs dressed for the day.

"Hiya darlings." Penny says as they walk in hand in hand.

"Hi mum. Where's dad?" She asks.

"He's at the store. He said to let you sleep in. And he was afraid that he could find you in a very awkward position." Penny tells her. The duo blush.

"I guess I just embarrassed you two didn't I?"

"Just a little."

Embarrassment Count for the day: 1

~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~Break~~~~~

Austin & Ally are talking at minis. They're talking about music.

"What do you think of Rylan Clark?"

"He doesn't sing anymore." She tells him.

"I meant personality wise." He explains. She nods.

"He's SO awsome. I really want one of those Rylan Style caps. Or a Rylan onesie." **( Does anyone know where I could get a Rylan style cap or Rylan onsie. I 3 Rylan's funniness and personality. ;D Do you guys?) **

"I know. I love Rylan. But he was quite a good singer too. When he sung mamma mia I nearly fainted. It was one of his good weeks. My favourite song he's done is probably Gagnam Style slash grove is the heart. **( I donnot own these songs or these artists) **What do you think Austin?" Ally asks.

"The exact same. When he won big brother I literally screamed. You were there with me. I accidently pushed you off the sofa. You jumped back up and screamed and danced, badly I have to add, with me." They laugh at the thought.

"He's amazing though. I really want him as a brother. I wanna hug him. **(ME TOO) **He's just amazing." Austin continues. Ally looks at him like he has several heads. "I'm not gay. I'm dating you aren't I." He says.

She smiles at him.

Moment when you wann kiss your boyfriend count: 1

~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~Break~~~~~

They sit in his bed. Wide awake this time. Their playing footsie, the games been going on for the past hour. 5 to Austin and 3 to Ally. She's weaker then he is alright! Whoever gets to seven wins.

A sharp knock goes on the door.

"Yes."

Mimi Moons at the door. She doesn't even bother to ask if she can come in she just walks in and sits down.

"I want grandchildren. Get started on that now. Bye."

"What?"

"Make me some grandbabies. Now. Bye!" She says running out with a smirk on her face.

Times you wanna slap your future mother in law/ mother for making an awkward moment happn: 1

~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~Break~~~~~

"When's your birthday?" Ally asks Trish for the third time that day.

"Twenty second of July. Alls that's like the fourth time you asked that today. Are you alright?"

"Fine. When?"

"Twenty second of July. You know this stuff off by heart. Next you'll be asking when Austins birthday is. When is it by the way?"

"Fourth of Febuary. When's Dez's? And yours?"

"Dez equals Tenth of June. Mine is Twenty second of July. Please tell me you know when yours is..."

"Eleventh of Febuary. I'm just REALLY forgetful today."

"When's yours again?"

"Twenty second of July. Alls do you need to go to the doctors?" Trish asks her.

"No. I need to figure out something." She tells her.

"What? Maybe I can help. Do you want me to call Austin?"

"No!"

"Alls he's your husband. Maybe this trying for a baby thing is messing up your head. Maybe he's banged your head on the headboard too many times."

"Please donnot call him."

"Why not?"

"Because he can't know yet."

"What can't he know?"

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise on my life."

"I'm trying to figure out who's birthday of team Austin is closest to when... the babys due."

"What? Your not- OMG YOU ARE! I'm so happy for you. How far along are you?"

"A month." She tells her best friend happily.

"OMFG! Maybe he didn't need to bang your head on the headboard that many times..."

Count of when you wanted to tell your SCARY best friend that you've embarrasssed you: 1

~~~~Line~~~Break~~~~

Last one:

"What shall we name him?" Ally asks her husband.

"What do you think?" He asks her.

"What brought us together? What was his name again? Ryan, Rypan, Roy-" Ally gets cut off.

"Oh My God it was Rylan." Trish says in a 'duh' tone from next to them.

"Oh yeah! We went to his X- factor performance and you asked me out!" She tells Austin. He nods.

"What do you think of the name Rylan, Austin?" Ally ask.

"Rylan Moon. Not bad. I like it. Rylan." They agree.

"Will he have a second name?"

"Dunno. Can't think of anything. He's due in a week. I don't think we'll think of anything." The pair say in unison.

"Alright!" Trish says. Dez nods from behind her.

"I can't wait to hold Rylan." Ally says placing a hand on her stomach.

"Neither can I." Austin says placing his hand on top of hers. They hear a sniffle from beside them.

It's Dez. He's leaning onto Trish's shoulder, she looks pissed off.

Count on how many times you wanna hold you unborn child: 1


End file.
